Kuranosuke Shiraishi/History
Two Years Prior To The Storyline Shiraishi's tennis coach Osamu Watanabe arrives and gives him a golden arm weight to wear, telling him not to remove it until his graduation of Shitenhoji. Shiraishi was a first year along with Oshitari Kenya and others. Taira Yoshiyuki was the captain of the club. One Year Prior To The Storyline After winning the Kansai Regional Tournament, the former captain Hara Tetsuya quits the tennis club, giving Shiraishi his title. Shown in the 1st episode of the Prince of Tennis OVA: Another Story II ~The Times We Shared~, Shiraishi notices the first year Zaizen Hikaru during that semester's opening ceremony, noting that Zaizen did not laugh at the principal's joke while the rest of the school found it hilarious. The Shitenhoji tennis club members, everyone in the main series except for Kintaro who had not entered middle school yet, are told that, since the club had zero new recruits, they must recruit at least one new member or else they cannot participate in activities (in other words, they can't compete, practice, etc.). The members start panicking, but Osamu Watanabe informs Shiraishi to find the only person who did not join a club at all: Zaizen Hikaru. Since laughter is the backbone of Shitenhoji, the members of the tennis club try to get Zaizen to join by making him laugh. All of the members fail, though, until the vice captain Koishikawa Kenjirō directly asks Zaizen to join the club. Zaizen agrees, much to everyone's surprise. When he arrives, Zaizen plays a doubles game with Koishikawa, and against Shiraishi and Kenya Oshitari. However, Zaizen dominates his side of the court, returning all of Shiraishi and Kenya's shots though he claimed he had only played tennis a few times. Zaizen tells Shiraishi that his "Bible Tennis" was actually "Textbook Tennis", thus it was really predictable. He also tells Kenya that there was no point in speed if he could not control his accuracy. This shocks everyone, but Shiraishi and Kenya do not get angry. Excited, Shiraishi hits his Entaku Shot against Zaizen and the match ends. At the end of the game, Shiraishi says his saying for the first time: Ahhh...Ecstasy. The whole team laughs at Shiraishi, and surprisingly, so does Zaizen, though he claims he didn't when asked by his teammates. Zaizen officially joins the tennis team the next day, when Osamu presents him with a gift. Through this experience, it was suggested that Shiraishi was critical of how his teammates played, though they never complained. At the end of the episode after Zaizen comments on his and Kenya's playing style, Shiraishi realizes that his teammates were capable of growing without limits, and that his own passion for the basics was only hindering them, and himself. Shiraishi and Shitenhoji head to the Nationals, eventually making their way to the semi-finals where they face Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Shitenhoji loses in straight sets to Rikkai, which means that Shiraishi, who had the spot of Singles 1, did not play, rendering his strength a mystery to the competitors of the Nationals. Kansai Regionals Shiraishi captained the Shitenhoji team as they cruised through the Kansai Regional Tournament and defeated Makinofuji in the final. Nationals As the Kansai Regional Tournament winners, Shitenhōji received a bye in the first round, advancing directly to the second round. In the second round, because it was their first official match-up, they were required to play all five matches. They easily defeat Okakura as 5-0, as shown in the databooks, advancing to the quaterfinals. Shiraishi, slotted for Singles 1, did not have to play in the Shitenhōji versus Fudomine quarter-finals as Shitenhouji won the encounter 3-0. During Singles 3 of the semi-finals, Shiraishi engaged in a long match with Fuji Shusuke. Shiraishi dominated for 5 straight games, only for Fuji to win the next 6 matches by unveiling his upgraded and new counters. The two were evenly matched during the tie break, until Fuji's lob lands just centimeteres out of the court, giving Shiraishi the win. Shiraishi and the rest of the Shitenhouji tennis club were part of the audience for the Nationals Final between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai and is shown accepting the 3rd place medal along with his teammates. Prior To U-17 Camp Shitenhouji preparing to train with Seigaku.png|Shitenhouji welcoming Seigaku to their training ground. Shiraishi, Fuji and Inui.png|Shiraishi touring Fuji and Inui through Osaka. Shiraishi about to hit.png|Shiraishi during the practice session with Seigaku. Yukishirai.jpg|Shiraishi discussing with Yukimura. YUKIMURA AND SHIRAISHI in the Rikkai garden club.jpg|Yukimura taking Shiraishi around the Rikkai garden. Shown during the Another Story OVA, Shiraishi and the rest of the Shitehoji tennis club welcome Seigaku to their school for a joint training session after the nationals. The idea was to have Seigaku produce a team without any 3rd Years against the full Shitenhouji club. Winning in this situation was, of course, an impossible task, and caused extreme tension between Kaido and Momoshiro after they, as the only regulars who weren't graduating, were put in charge. The two had a falling out, and, thus, forced them to postpone training. During the postponement time, the Shitenhouji players each took the seniors on tours through Osaka, simultaneously helping Kaido and Momo realize what it means to be a good captain. This is also when Echizen Ryoma comes back from New York, though Tezuka Kunimitsu decides to keep his return a scret from Momo and Kaido until they learn their lesson and the training camp is a success. Momo and Kaido prove that they overcame their differences and accept the responsibilites of being Seigaku's leaders the next morning during practice, and Ryoma reveals that he has returned during the long, fun rallies. Sometime also before the U-17 Camp in the PairPuri Anime, captains Shiraishi, Kippei Tachibana, Keigo Atobe, and Tezuka meet up at the Seigaku tennis club to have the Seigaku team play against the Fudomine team, and to play against each other. Shiraishi did not bring his jersey, so he did not play, but he brought Konjiki Koharu along with him because he insisted on coming (to see Akira Kamio). Shiraishi watches the game between Atobe and Tezuka, where Koharu umpires and misunderstands Atobe and Tezuka's actions. Shiraishi comments on how Koharu was lost in a different situation in response to Koharu's misunderstandings. Shiraishi is invited by the captain of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Yukimura Seiichi to come and visit the school's Gardening Club's plants, giving him a full tour through the many gardens. ShiraishisKaburiel.png ShitenhojiBullettrainu17.png|Some of the Regulars leaving for the U-17 Camp After Seigaku leaves for Tokyo, Kenya, Zaizen, Ishida Gin, Hitoji and Konjiki are seen bowling without Shiraishi. While they are bowling, Hitoji and Konjiki note how Shiraishi had been leaving practice earlier and had been in a daze. They, along with Kenya wonder if Shiraishi has a girlfriend. Shiraishi, however, was home, alone, tending to his pet beetle Kaburiel whom he is really fond of. His younger sister Yukari Shiraishi told him that beetles can't pass the winter, shocking Shiraishi and bringing tears to his eyes. Shiraishi then tried to heat his room with the air conditioner for Kaburiel. U-17 Camp Shiraishi and the Shitenhoji regulars, excluding Hitoji, Zaizen, and Koishikawa, are invited to the Japan U-17 Camp. Shiraishi is seen reading the invitation in front of his coach Osamu just before him and the rest of his invited teammates board a bullet train to go to the camp. Whilt there, Shiraishi pairs up with Kenya, the both of them believing that they will be teaming up as a doubles pair. The head coach, however, suddenly announces that all pairs are required to have a tie-break game against each other where the winner stays in the camp and the loser is disqualified. Shiraish defeats Oshitari, albeit unhappily, and gets to stay. Oshitari is then sent to train in the mountains with all the other middle schoolers that lost. In the anime, during Ryoma, Kenya, and Kei's special mission for Drunken Coach, Shiraishi wakes up after Kei causes the alarm system to sound after running through the lasers. Shiraishi and Fuji are confused as to why the alarm is sounding, but they never find out that it was because of their fellow middle schoolers. Team Shuffle Shiraishi and Chitose notice it just got real when Oni wipes Momoshiro.jpg|Chitose and Shiraishi watch Oni defeat Momoshiro. Shiraishi after winning a match at the U-17 Camp.jpg|Shiraishi as he wins his match to go to the 5th Court. Ishida and Shiraishi in U-17 Camp uniform in the locker room.jpg|Gin and Shiraishi in the 5th Court Locker room. Shirahishi and Kirihara stunned to see the 2wings lose.jpg|Shiraishi, Kirihara and Atobe stunned as Tachibana and Chitose narrowly lose to Washio and Suzuki. Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Kirihara Akaya pair saying ecstasy together.png|Shiraishi and Kirihara saying "Ecstacy" at the same time Fuji, Yukimura and Shiraishi's room, with Shiraishi and his pet bug Kaburiel.jpg|Shiraishi taking care of his beetle, his roommates Fuji and Yukimura in the background. Shiraishi defeats all his high school opponents in player shuffles and makes his way to Court 5. Upon reaching the 5th Court, Shiraishi is amongst the 7 members Oni selects to take on the 3rd Court in the Team Shuffle. Shiraishi plays in Doubles 2 with Kirihara Akaya against Shinobu Miyako and Chikahiko Matsudaira. Miyako and Matsudaira jump to an early lead due to Miyako's power and Matsudaira's speed making an effective partnership. During the match, Miyako and Matsudaira taunt Kirihara to the point he gets extremely agitated and begins to lash out, entering his fearsome Devil Mode. Shiraishi attempts to stop Kirihara from using his Devil Mode by putting his hand out, however Kirihara mindlessly swings his racket forward, accidentally hitting Shiraishi's arm. Shiraishi then reveals what was hidden beneath the bandages on his left arm was a golden arm weight called a Gauntlet. Shiraishi has worn the extremely heavy weight nonstop for three straight years. With the weight removed, the speed and power of his left arm is dramatically hightened. Thanks to this, Shiraishi and Kirihara take control of the game. Eventually, Kirihara is able to bypass his Devil Mode and play sanely in Angel Mode, leading to him and Shiraishi winning. After a dramatically long encounter, the 5th Court defeated the 3rd Court, making Shiraishi a member of the 3rd Court. U-17 Camp Revolution Some time afterward, Shiraishi is with Fuji at the courts when the 1st Stringers of the Camp arrive back from their Foreign Expedition. The two of them notice several middle schoolers are missing. They then welcome back the missing middle schoolers as it was revealed that they defeated and replaced the 1st Stringers from No.s 11-19. Shiraishi, along with other middle schoolers, confronts the other 1st Stringers to challenge them. However Byoudouin Houou gives them an extremely hostile response causing them to hold back in fear. Genius Challenge After the battle for the No.1 of U-17 Japan ended with Byoudouin Houou defeating Tokugawa Kazuya followed by Echizen Ryoma's expulsion from the camp for interfering with the match, the head coach who is revealed to be Mifune announces that there will be a World Cup U-14 division and that Shiraishi is the 3rd player announced on the Middle School All-Japan team. Pick-Up Contest Prior to the U-17 World Cup, Coach Mifune takes the Japanese middle schoolers and high schoolers to the beach, presumably in the USA, and instructs them to pick up girls. Shiraishi gets shy and fails, therefore loses. U-17 World Cup Group League He is selected alongside Ochi, Oishi, Kirihara, Tohno, Tokugawa, and Tanegashima to play against Greece. He is scheduled to play in singles 3 against the Greek captain Zeus Iriopourosu. Category:Character Subpages